Moon & Bane
by Anime Lover Motoko
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome have finally gotten together & KAGOME'S PREGNANT! What is in store for these talented twins? Haha that rhymes! their future maybe a bit more exciting that expected... D.N.Angel Crossover
1. Getting Started

Hello I'm back, sorry I've been away for a while but I'm just loving this story at the moment! Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it, bye bye for now. PS the perverted hand is on holiday he keeps getting stalked by crazy fangirl sock puppets, freaky...

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch at her house, staring at piece of blue paper. _So that's why I've been so emotional lately! Inuyasha will be pleased. _She chucked the paper and the box in the bin rubbing her stomach.

"Mum! I'm Pregnant!" she shouted out the window to the car rolling in the drive

"HONEY I'M SO PROUD!" she shouted dropping the bags she was carrying and running to her daughter "Has Inuyasha heard yet?"

"No!" Kagome giggled as her and her mum squealed with excitement.

Later over tea, Kagome and Mrs. H discussed to impending baby.

"So, what does it feel like?" Mrs. H giggled

"Feel like what?" Kagome replied confused

"Boy or Girl?"

"Oh I don't know,"

"Make sure he/she has ears,"

"Mum!"

"Oh, I think Inuyasha's back, now you can tell him," Mrs. H said pointing out the footsteps over the gravel pathway. Kagome rushed to the door and flung it open. And gasped. There in the driveway was a bloody, torn up Inuyasha a hole in his chest and one of his arms was hanging on by a tendon or less. She rushed out and Inuyasha collapsed in her arms.

"MUM!" Kagome screamed "GET AN AMBULANCE," forgetting of Inuyasha's differences and only of getting him better. Mrs. H rushed to the phone and called 000. Meanwhile Kagome sat with a bleeding Inuyasha in her arms her body in shock as she stroked his hair from his face.

The ambulance took Inuyasha to the hospital ignoring his ears as his blood soaked hair covered them. Kagome cried, as he love lay lifeless in her lap. Kagome heard a 'shhhhh' and a finger was briefly held to her lips.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered as he smiled. She smiled back at him and cried harder her hair covering his face as she kissed him and his person. The ambulance pulled up quickly to the hospital and he was put on a stretcher to be transported to emergency theatre. Kagome ran after the stretcher and placed her hands on the theatre door as it closed.

"Ma'am please step away from the emergency door," a nurse said gently

"My mate, I mean husbands in there! I think I have a right to be near the door!" Kagome growled at the nurse

"I'm sorry but the waiting room is over there," she said pointing at a formidable looking door. Kagome at the thought of being in a waiting room burst out crying and collapsed on the nurse sobbing. The nurse patted her back and led her toward the room.

Kagome stared at the wall she had seen for the last 6 hours waiting for news of Inuyasha. She looked up as a doctor walked into the room, but stared at the floor as he approached another couple. She almost cried herself as the couple burst into tears over something terrible. It was another couple of minutes before a second nurse came into the room. Kagome was anxious to see what she had to say as she made a beeline for Kagome.

"Mrs. Inutashio?" she asked politely

"Yes," she answered

"Um, there's a problem with your husband,"

"What?"

"His ears… and he has a hole through his chest and he's awake, we don't know quite what to do? We were hoping that you could shed some light on the situation," she pleaded. Kagome let out a sigh and followed her into a small white washed room that smelt strongly of disinfectant. She nearly cried in relief when she heard a familiar voice complain

"Why the FUCK does it smell so bad in here?" she turned the corner to find a clean hanyou holding his nose and screaming at a nurse who looked utterly terrified of him.

"Inuyasha calm down," Kagome said calmly to her mate, resting her hand on his forehead.

"Kagome?"

"Mmhhmm, why are you screaming at the nurse?"

"First she touched my ears, second she started to scream, and third she brought my attention to this awful smell. **What is it**?" he said exasperated as he stuck his nose in her jumper.

"I'm sorry for my husbands behavior, he's just, different," Kagome, explained to the nurses "Can we please spend some time alone?" the nurses nodded as the quickly left the room.

"What is wrong with this place?" Inuyasha asked his voice muffled from the red fabric

"This is hospital, they have reattached your arm and sewed up your stomach, you've done the rest. The stuff you can smell is called disinfectant and it cleans everything,"

"Great, now can we go?"

"I'm sorry but you can't," an ominous voice said from the doorway

"Why not?" Kagome asked, questioning her own common sense as her miko senses went wild.

"Your husband has some very…unusual qualities we wish to take some blood and run some tests," he said calmly

"Which means you'll lock him up in a quarantine chamber and cut him up," Kagome growled as he walked closer to his bed. She became aware of a rumbling in her stomach as she became more and more angry.

"Let me explain to you that your spouse is a very rare predicament and is needed for scientific research,"

"NO, you cant take him," Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's chest making him cringe. All of a sudden at the peak of her rage a blinding light engulfed the room and Kagome watched as they disappeared into the swirling vortex that had engulfed them.

Then everything went black.

Kagome woke up on the side of her bed clutching something very warm that moved to her touch. She opened her eyes to a sleeping Inuyasha and smiled, brushing a small strand of hair from his eyes. He woke and looked into the chocolaty depths of her eyes.

"Inuyasha,"

"Hmmmmm?"

"I have something very important to tell you," Inuyasha pulled himself up and lifted Kagome into his lap

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Inuyasha looked at her shocked for a moment then pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had ever had.

End Flashback 

_**Two weeks till birth**_

Kagome reminisced on what had happened that fateful morning as she rubbed her swollen stomach. They realized later that neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had done that but that the baby had. Now closing in on the 9-month mark Kagome began to feel the power more and more often.

"Inuyasha, wake up," she whispered quietly as she pushed his shoulder gently.

"What?" he said sleepily

"I want some asparagus,"

"Huh!"

"Okay I NEED some asparagus," she said taking the covers off him. Inuyasha growled as he got up from the ground rubbing his shoulder.

They had moved from Kagome's world to the Feudal realm because of the increasing magical incidents that conveniently started to happen in food stores. Although Inuyasha was more comfortable the cravings began and it was extremely hard to find the things that she wanted. If he didn't find them he knew what was coming to him. Luckily, this time a local farmer had asparagus on hand to give him.

When Inuyasha handed her the freshly cut vegetables he was rewarded with a dazzling smile and kiss as she munched on the raw asparagus. He decided to sit outside while he heard her eating.

Kagome groaned as she sat down on a nearby log. A look of concern flashed across Inuyasha's face as he rushed over to her.

"I'm okay it's just my back," she said smiling as he lifted her head in his hands. He smiled back at her and walked back over to where he and Miroku were training.

"Inuyasha how about we go have a look in the forest?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows

"But what about Kagome?" Inuyasha pleaded

"I'll be okay it's not as if I'm going to go into labor while your away for two minutes," she laughed as the creases on his forehead began to loosen. He followed Miroku as he led him further into the forest. They sparred for a while until they sat down on a tree log to rest. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a curious look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha snapped

"I was just wondering, what's it like to be with a pregnant woman?" Miroku asked pervertishly

"YOU BAKA!" Inuyasha shouted as he punched Miroku in the face. Miroku fell to the ground rubbing his nose.

"I wasn't being serious, man can't you take a joke?" Miroku complained still rubbing his nose "Oh man you made my nose bleed!" he said as he held up his hand "Anyway back to business, Sango said to tell you that Kagome really wants to go home to see her mum just at the end of her pregnancy but doesn't want to tell cause she thinks you'll get angry and then she starts to cry, well I thinks that's all I have to tell you but I think YOU should suggest going back to her time just to be on the safe side, well back to camp," Miroku said dusting himself off. Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku but knew he was right, maybe he should take Kagome back to her time. He bounded toward the village an idea burning his mind.

_**1 week till birth**_

"Well is that everything?" Inuyasha asked hauling the rest of her suitcases up the stairs.

"Yep that's it, Thank you Inuyasha!" She squealed throwing herself around his neck. Inuyasha laughed as he set her back on the ground. He had decided that because Kagome was so intent on getting her children born in one of her hospitals that they should stay for a while in her time. The idea just came into his head and suspected that their newborn had something to do with it but shrugged it off.

"Oh it's lovely!" Kagome gasped looking around the fully furbished house. Inuyasha incorporated the help of Kagome's grandfather to help him get a house. It turned out that Mr. Higurashi was quite the house buying whiz and got them a house in a good part of town that was large, fully furbished and at an affordable price. Mr. Higurashi was shocked when he found it but was happy that his granddaughter was finally moving out even though he would have preferred it without Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't keep the pride off his face as he marveled at how well he had done. HE of all people actually liked this place, once Kagome put wards to keep away the entire car fumes and other nasty smells that Inuyasha was sensitive to. Bonus that the furniture were all considered 'antiques' but they suited him just fine. Kagome had nearly fainted when he had told her the price and he just stopped her hitting the roof when he told that it came with furniture. He lifted Kagome up and swung her around his head. A mate, a house and soon… pups!

_**Birth **_

"IIINNNUUUYYAAAASSSSHHHHAAA," Kagome yelled at the top of her voice. Inuyasha raced to the other side of the house "GET A DOCTER QUICK," Inuyasha covered his ears but quickly did what she had drilled him in at least one million times. Dialing 000.

"Hello," a cheery voice said "Fire truck, Ambulance or Police services?" Inuyasha jumped he still wasn't used to the idea of using a phone.

"Ambulance," Inuyasha replied quickly scanning a page

"Please hold," some sickeningly horrible music floated through the phone

"What's wrong?" a concerned voice said over the line

"MY WIFES HAVING A BABY DAMN IT!" Inuyasha cried his nerves getting the better of him

"Okay stay calm where do you live?"

"12 Teiho Drive, Tokyo," he said scanning the paper again

"We'll be right over please stand by," the man said hanging up. Inuyasha ran to the front door and put on his cap running back to get Kagome. He swung her into his arms and ran to the front door again as a siren sounded in his driveway. He ran to the men and looked confused until they directed him to the back of the ambulance.

"Please set her down on the stretcher Mr.…" A stern, old looking woman said

"Just call me Inuyasha,"

"Okay Inuyasha lay her gently on the stretcher," she said examining Kagome.

This continued until they got to the hospital. A bunch of men immediately took her over to some white washed doors and entered. Inuyasha started after them but was stopped by the old woman

"They have to go in there alone, come with me to the waiting room," Inuyasha followed her apprehensively.

Inuyasha waited in the small room for hours. He lost track of time and cringed whenever he heard Kagome scream. The old woman just sat with him and looked at him strange when ever he flinched. The old woman finally stood up and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. He walked quickly down the hall and was ushered into another small white room. Kagome sat in the bed looking utterly exhausted but smiling. She reached out to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then pushed him toward the end of the bed where two small figures lay side by side. Inuyasha stared at them.

Twins? He looked back toward Kagome and smiled pulling her into a kiss.

_**15 years later**_

"SAWAYO, SAWAMURA, INUYASHA BREAKFAST NOW!" Kagome shouted from the kitchen, even though 15 years had passed she and Inuyasha didn't look as if they had aged a day. Her eldest, Sawamura, made it down the stairs first. His glossy black hair was tied unceremoniously in a rough ponytail reaching halfway down his back. His tanned skin crinkled around his dark golden brown eyes as he spied the steaming plates on the table. He jumped down the stairs and landed into a chair. He was still dressed in his pj's that was a red singlet and dark blue pants. Like his father he managed to look exceptionally hot in anything. Because no humans were around a dark black tail with purple streaks was wrapped around his leg. His ears were the exact same as his fathers only Sawayo and Kagome could tell them apart.

Sawayo came graciously down the stairs next. Her long silver hair was tinged black at the ends and curled slightly upward at the tips. Her ears were the same shape and size as Sawamura's but were black. Her tail was white to instead of black but still had the identical markings as Sawamura. Although both parents found out early they could both fly (A fun and extremely vexing task for both parents to deal with) Sawayo as the only one to ever develop wings. They were a silvery white that shone with an iridescent gleam. She had them neatly tucked away at her back and now sat down at her seat. She wore a dog collar chocker that was attached by a silver chain to a black boobtube that was cut and ripped in various ways showing an expanse of stomach and red gauzy cloth. Her pants were black jeans and scrawl and various tags were attached with more fine silver chain. (OHH GOTHICA)

"So what are you two doing today?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha entered the room, nearly floating in on the scent of hot ramen. Although their appearances were different and their attitudes confusing (Sawayo was an Ice Queen like Sesshoumaru and Sawamura was what you could defiantly call a rebel) they did everything together. If one was found doing something extremely naughty the other was sure to be following close behind.

"Uh, what are we going to do today Sawayo?" Sawamura asked while slurping his ramen. Inuyasha followed close behind, everything was a race between those two.

"I was thinking we could go in to town, I think it's interesting to hear what the humans have to say about me,"

"Sawayo just remember your part human to," Kagome said bristling, Sawamura had won the ramen eating contest and was now fighting with his father on the floor

"No, I'm not. When dad impregnated you he was full demon, and you by all due respect are a miko a very powerful miko," Sawayo said matter-of-factly, Kagome went red. She had forgotten all about that night and now brought to her attention it was true, as a miko she was not supposed to have interactions with the other sex, and she did, and Inuyasha literally was a demon in the bedroom. Sawamura grinned at his father who had gone VERY red.

"HA, I knew you two were still at it!" he laughed jumping off his father "ITAII" he cried as his head hit the roof from jumping to high. Inuyasha burst out laughing and it was Sawamura's turn to get extremely red. Sawayo and Kagome sweat dropped as the two got up growing at each other.

"Stop it you two we all know how this is going to lead to," (The Inutashio family was very acquainted with the local building centre).

"Anyway Sawamura get dressed and lets get going,"

"Sawayo why do you insist on wearing that dog collar chocker, it's making fun of your heritage, OH MY GOD imagine how much Sesshoumaru would have against me if he saw you like that!" Inuyasha screeched nearly fainting with the thought.

"Dad you are so old, it's cool, I like it, I'm wearing it," Sawayo retorted a faint smile pulling at her lips "Uncles very forgiving about this stuff it's only you he would criticize," Inuyasha went quite red at being called old and the fact that he was the only one that would get annoyed if the argument came with his newly a friend brother.

"Why you…" at that moment Sawamura came down the stairs, he was dressed in torn jeans and a skin tight red t shirt with 'How Do You Keep an Idiot Busy? See back' on it said the same on the back to getting a few people to think dirty thoughts about Sawamura.

"Bye babies see you tonight," Kagome said waving and holding back Inuyasha at the same time. The twins waved to and left for Tokyo city,"

* * *

I'm currently writting the second chapter so hold onto your seats!

* * *

* * *


	2. The Steal

NEXT CHAPTER OOOOH firt time I have ever used chapters and I feel pretty special! I'm so smart I'm so smart Oh yeah Oh yeah...

* * *

Sawamura and Sawayo entered the mall laughing. Sawayo being the one to read minds had over heard a conversation between two men and they were both saying the exact opposite of what they were saying. For both of them to her they had to just link their tails and they could hear or see what the other heard or saw. Sawayo turned her eyes locking in on the closest jewelry store, the storeowner a fat man of about forty was boasting again. He showed a 'privileged' client a large sparkling sapphire surrounded by a number of cleanly cut diamonds and emeralds set in fine silver.

_You see that brother? _Sawayo thought sending

Yes, you know what I think, I want it 

_Me too, I have no idea why though?_

_Me neither, I know! Why don't we steal it, tonight?_

_Yes lets do it brother, tonight!_

Sawayo and Sawamura were surprised when Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even raise an eyebrow at the twin's announcement of thievery.

"WHAT! I was looking forward to beating you up dad!" Sawamura said shocked

"A miko is given a brief moment of their children's destiny when they are born, we had enough time to contemplate the antic's of Moon and Bane," Kagome smiled

"I still don't agree but Kagome will probably sit me if I don't play along," Inuyasha said, ears flattened to his head. Sawayo smiled briefly showing pearly white fangs. Sawamura pretended to faint in shock and earned a hard slap from his sister.

"I really don't think you two should be fighting, you should be thinking about how to steal this prized necklace," Kagome said breaking the two teen's up.

"Mother's right brother, how ARE we going to steal it?"

"I want to make a bang, lets make it as big as possible,"

"So?"

"I've got a plan," a sly grin ran over Sawamura's features the rest of the family gulped, this was going to be one long night.

Sawayo walked down stairs, she was dressed in a white shimmering dress, much like a toga. Her near white skin glittered and glowed underneath her gown, her tail lying gently on the floor. Her hair was decorated with a crown of moonflowers and fitted snuggly around her ears. She was bare foot and refusing to get them dirty she floated down on her wings that had moonflowers tied tightly to the base and tips. She closed her eyes and began to glow.

Moon was born.

Sawamura came down next dressed in a tight fitting tank top. His black jeans were covered in black belts with silver studs his black tail was poised in the air beside him. Over the top of this was a black jacket that hugged his lean figure to the waist the splayed out. He wore black army boots to finish off the look. A few choice strands of hair were taken out of his pony and now framed his tanned face. He grinned devilishly.

Bane was born.

Sawayo and Sawamura decided to call each other by their pen names while they were out.

"Sister are you sure this will work?"

"Oh course brother like always we have thought this caper well through,"

"Oh no! I forgot it's late night shopping!"

"BANE," Moon said angrily baring her teeth in a growl

"HAHA got you there ice queen, already thought about,"

"So that why you said for me to float outside the shop,"

"A distraction sister dear,"

"It's so your turn next time,"

They floated down onto the roof landing gently (well Bane did Moon still doesn't want to get her feet dirty)

"We're right above the shop, when I get the hole done float down gently and do that glowy thing you always do in dark places as I'm going to cut the lights,"

"Yes brother I'm ready," she gently floated down through the hole that Bane had made with his claws. Some screaming went through the crowd as the power was cut, and then a collective gasp as Moon glowed brightly infront of the store. With her eyes closed she looked like the maiden of the moon in old myths and legends. In these legends there is also a dark side of the moon so the people in the crowd were wary to come close.

"Who are you?" a shout came from the crowd. Moon's eyes flew open, her face still impassive she looked quite daunting.

"You may call me Moon,"

"So? Why are you here?" another shout came

"I have business to attend to, my dear brother Bane is dealing with it as we speak,"

"Sister, I'm finished," Bane said holding aloft the jewel. A sigh of longing went through the females in the crowd. Bane grinned at them sending one girl into a faint.

"Brother you aggravate me,"

"That is what I'm here for sister dear," Bane laughed kissing his floating sister on the cheek lightly.

"POLICE STOP THEM THEY ARE STEALING MY JEWEL!" the fat shopkeeper screamed. The police came to their senses and rushed the pair.

"Time to leave brother,"

"I really do think so sister," Bane said blowing a kiss to the crowd before vanishing with Moon. A moonflower and piece of black leather fell to the ground. A number of girls swooned and confusion ran through the crowd as a final message rang through the mall as the lights came back on.

Next time we shall warn you of our coming, we will get what we came for even through the tightest security, lock up your treasures, a challenge is welcome… 

Sawayo and Sawamura came home cheerful; with Sawamura's talent to go invisible and Sawayo's teleportation they had gotten them home without alerting the police. They entered the living room to see their parents eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Dad you look awful!" Sawayo exclaimed and he really did, his face was white and his pupils were very small.

"OF COURSE I DO! You two out there stealing having a GREAT time by the looks of it and your parents sitting at home worried sick about if your going to get caught by the police!" Inuyasha said all in one breath.

"Don't worry your fathers just a bit stressed," Kagome said straining her face into a smile

"Yeah… Just a bit," Sawamura said apprehensively

"So lets see it," Kagome said hand out stretched. Sawamura pulled the large pendant out of his pocket causing a gasp to come from their mother.

"It's beautiful…"

"I know, NOW see why we wanted it so much?" Sawayo said exasperated at her father's despondence.

"I guess it's okay,"

"Um, sister we thought of everything right? Where are we going to keep it?" Sawayo blushed Sawamura laughed at her earning another hard slap from his disgruntled sister.

"It's okay we have already thought of this, we are your parents," Kagome said smiling at the squabbling siblings. She waved her hand toward a large expanse of wall, it glowed a bright pink before the wall disappeared completely.

"WOW, I never knew our miko powers could be used for something so cool!" Sawamura gasped Kagome laughed and ushered the twins and her husband down a long stairway. It led to a large room that was lined with torches in traditional brackets, the room itself was lined with shelves, glass cases, and various different trunks and boxes for storing things decoratively.

"So where are you going to put it?" Inuyasha asked warming considerably after seeing they were still the same kids.

"In here, it's the first thing that we have ever stolen it should have a place of honor," Sawayo said gently placing it in a glass case edged with gold.

"You know what," Kagome said after admiring the gem bit more.

"What?" the twins exclaimed

"School tomorrow, time for bed NOW," Kagome shouted chasing the twins up the stairs.

Sawayo and Sawamura walked their way to school, both still on a high from last night. At school the two of them never left each other's side even though they had quite different social lives. Sawamura was the girl magnet toy boy his mischievous smile winning over the heart of any girl he choose to bestow it upon, he even had his own fan club! Sawayo was completely different, even though she was by far the best looking girl in school she never smiled and always wore black, accentuating her near white skin and hair she had her suitors though, one of them being the coolest guy in school, Kobayashi (although Sawamura was a toy boy and hot he was defiantly NOT the coolest guy in school, more like the trouble maker). They sat at a table by themselves and although Sawamura enjoyed the attention he got he was glad to sit by Sawayo as the girls were warned off by her reluctance to smile. In the same way Kobayashi felt threatened by Sawamura and stayed away from Sawayo.

They got through the first half of the day then came lunch.

"What have you got?" Sawamura asked peering into Sawayo lunch bag

"Nothing you're getting," Sawayo said pulling it away.

"Here comes trouble," Sawamura said looking into his bag intently as Kobayashi headed toward their table with his group (Sawamura does NOT like Kobayashi)

"Hello Sawayo," Kobayashi smiling and sitting down next to her, he motioned for the rest of the group to sit down to. Sawamura started to growl softly as he brushed a strand of hair away from Sawayo's face.

"You looking ravishing as usual," he said softly choosing to ignore the growls coming from her brother.

"I suggest you stop your advances before you get hurt," Sawayo said lifting her juice box to her lips.

"Who here is going to hurt me?" he said jokingly, Sawamura unconsciously growled louder causing him to stop laughing.

"My brother,"

"What is he? An animal," he laughed, the rest of the group laughed with him.

"Leave now Kobayashi I have no wish to see your bones break," _today _she added softly

"You heard the woman," Sawamura growled smiling devilishly, he cracked his knuckles to accentuate his meaning.

"I leave you now in the company of your **_pet _**Sawayo my dear but please, come visit me sometime," he got up and left followed by his group. Sawayo looked toward Sawamura, if looks could kill he'd be dead, she smiled though when she saw the fake look of innocence that adorned his face.

After school they were walking home reminiscing over the day

"You are quite protective of your sister aren't you?" Kobayashi said Sawamura growled when he saw he had returned this time he was ready for a fight.

"I am about sleazy bastards like you," he said

"Sawamura stop it, you to Kobayashi, I can't see why two couldn't get on together your both chick magnets your both sleazy at the best of time's and you both have your own fan clubs, whats the deal?" Sawayo said exasperated

"Not anymore, that Bane out did us both last night, he's all the girls are talking about, stuff like 'I want to marry him' 'he is so hot' and 'I'm going to ask him out' he's the new it boy and I have a feeling that it's going to stay that way," Sawamura smiled, Kobayashi stared at him

"What about Moon?" Sawayo asked quietly

"She is an ethereal beauty like no other, other than you Sawayo," he added quickly after seeing no reaction from her.

"Time to leave pretty boy," Sawamura said, "I think you've offended my dear sister,"

"Wanna take this outside?"

"Sure, if you dare," Sawamura grinned, he was so angry he let go of his illusion for a second, Kobayashi thought he saw the air shimmer around the twins but was shocked to see that when he turned back to Sawamura his eyes flashed red and he thought he saw fangs.

"Scared little one," Sawamura crooned throwing his head back in laughter, Kobayashi saw his chance and aimed a punch at his jaw.

"Oh naughty aren't you Kobayashi," Sawamura asked behind him, Kobayashi couldn't believe it he had before just seen him in front of him.

"My turn," again he thought he saw his eyes flash red and his fingernails elongated to claws a large red gash was left across his cheek.

"SAWAMURA STOP IT NOW! I'LL USE THE WORD!" Sawayo threatened, Kobayashi looked her way and nearly fainted when he thought he saw outstretched wings behind her. Sawamura grumbled and let Kobayashi go.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"I would, I swear, it might just slip out now, siii…"

"Okay, okay I'll stop,"

"Good, now sit down… ooops sorry," Sawayo actually blushed as Sawamura plummeted toward the ground (although they thought that they could take the rosary off when they wanted, when Kagome tried they couldn't! Unfortunately Sawamura but not Sawayo had inherited their fathers 'rare' condition)

"Great it did just slip out," Sawamura was glad that Kobayashi had left them.

"Were home anyway," Sawayo said setting her bag down by the door, Sawamura followed her grumbling.

It had been a few weeks and the twins had stolen more various artifacts, each time it became harder or more fun in Sawamura's case.

"KIDS LOOK WHATS ON TV," Kagome shouted calling her twins down stairs. It had been a week since their last steal and Sawamura and Sawayo were itching to do some more.

"Look," was all Inuyasha said as a reporter gave them the news.

"_A new section has been added to the local museum 'Ancient Egypt' the main item being a solid gold scepter…"_

"SOLID GOLD!" the twins shouted

"Shhhhh watch," Kagome said placing her finger to her mouth

"_The scepter is said to have magic powers and chooses it's masters, kept in a glass case surrounded by laser beams and trip wires the museum has no cause for concern of it getting stolen. The curator said that even though they only touched the glass case the people who have carried the case have all been admitted into hospital under unusual circumstances, freaky, now for the weather…" _Kagome turned off the TV.

"So, tomorrow night?" she said marking it in her diary. The twins grinned at their parents.

"Sawayo are you sure you sent the letter to everybody?" Sawamura asked for the millionth time

"Other than the President of the United Nations, yes," she said sarcastically

"I plan to get some numbers tonight,"

"Numbers for what?"

"Phone numbers, I saw quite a few pretty ladies last time,"

"SAWAMURA I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"What ya gonna do?" Sawamura said shrugging his shoulders into his jacket.

"God I'm not going to stop you but I think you'll need a bigger book,"

"Aren't you supposed to have bare feet? Commando boots sort of don't fit your outfit,"

"They're just for now, floating really takes it out of you,"

"When were we supposed to get there again?"

"9 why?"

"Um I think we should leave," Sawamura said pointing at the clock.

"FIVE TO 9!" Sawayo jumped up and ran for the door

"COMMANDO BOOTS!" Kagome shouted after them, Sawayo dropped them in the street. Inuyasha watched as his children flew off into the moon.

"Chief Inspector, if you're so sure about their capture why are we here?" a small police officer asked

"Because it will look good in the morning paper that I have caught these two masquerading teens," the Inspector said briskly pushing his way through the gathering crowd.

The building was surrounded with lights, news reporters, and hopeful fans waiting for the two siblings to appear.

"Ha their late," the Inspector cried

"Guess again," a voice, said behind him, he turned as Bane shot up into the air from the crowd. All the lights blanked out and a familiar glowing came from the entrance of the museum.

"Moon," the Inspector grumbled running toward the head of the crowd.

"I greet you again," Moon whispered softly floating above the ground.

"We've got to find their weakness," the Inspector grumbled looking over the situation. The police officer whispered in his ear and a grin was seen on the Inspectors face before he vanished back into the crowd.

"My brother shall be here shortly,"

"Can you ask him out for me?" a girl asked from the front of the crowd. Sawayo looked down quickly and shot a glare at the girl.

"I have no part in my brothers love life, that is his own," she said coldly a small mist emanating from her small frame.

"Will you go out with me oh beautiful one?" Kobayashi said kneeling at Moons feet. Moon looked at him for a second before a smile broke out on her face. A collective gasp went through the crowd; no one had EVER seen a facial expression on Moon before.

"I'm sorry but it is quite funny, my brother would have killed you if he was here to see that,"

"GET HER!" A man shouted from the audience, police streamed from the crowd grabbing Moons arms. Her face turned stone cold as she lifted her head to the moon and howled. It was an eerie howl that resonated throughout the crowd. Bane was quickly at the scene dispersing the police with a fury none could rival.

"Do not, I repeat do NOT touch my sister again or I'll kill you," Bane said his eyes red. The police ran off as Bane slowly regained his composure helping his sister to her feet again.

"Have you got what we came for?" Sawayo asked she stopped as her eyes glazed over, a scratch running from her eye to her jaw, a bead of red blood fell, amazingly it caught the attention of everyone as it dropped onto her pristine white dress. The shimmer retracted off her and the material seemed to now absorb the light her eyes flashed red as Bane looked worriedly at his sister.

"Everyone leave now for your own safely, once she turns to the dark side of the moon there is only one who can stop her, me," he shouted over the audience the fear and warning ringing in his voice. The crowd dispersed leaving a few stupid reporters that his behind trees. Moon had finished her transformation and now was crouched on all four her face still beautiful but of that of a demon, purple streaks lined her face as fangs and claws had grown to startling lengths and sharpness. She grinned as she lunged at Bane who dodged her attack.

"Moon come back," he shouted at her as she slashed him across the face. She laughed as he bled heavily from his side.

"You smell good, I haven't eaten in a long time," she crooned lunging at Bane again.

"I'm your brother, Moon! Come back," He said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. She grinned and then stopped. Bane didn't notice why she stopped until he noticed the blood running over the pavement. Moon wrenched her hand from through Banes chest her eyes turning quickly back to normal.

"BANE?" she screamed lifting his limp body from the ground. The reporters behind the trees were having field day. Was this the end of Moon and Bane?

"Moon I know you didn't mean it, take me home," he whispered, Moon nodded before hugging him close and vanishing. Watchers emerged from the forest; still warm blood stained the walkways…

"MUM, DAD HELP!" Sawayo screamed dragging Sawamura inside the house, blood streaming from he wound in his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha gasped as he helped his daughter bring him in.

"I transformed, someone scratched me and a transformed, I feel like such an IDIOT," Sawayo screamed pulling at her hair, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry sister I'm okay," Sawamura whispered cupping his sister's cheek with one hand. Sawayo looked down at him as Kagome rushed into the room.

"Sawayo stand back he's lost a lot of blood," Kagome said slowly pulling her away. Kagome's hands glowed a faint pink as she touched Sawamura's forehead putting him in a deep sleep.

"How come you never do that with my wounds?" Inuyasha asked helping his wife to get Sawamura up stairs.

"Well usually the wounds are the product of your own stupidity so I think you deserve the pain," Kagome answered coldly.

"Keh,"

As soon as Kagome had finished wrapping up Sawamura she and Inuyasha left. For the rest of the night Sawayo sat by Sawamura's bed, held his hand and cried.

Sawayo was forced by her parents to go to school the next day. As she walked through the yard looks of surprise followed her. Usually she was void of all expression and emotion but today she looked and felt of loneliness, despair and sadness. Some of the more highly-strung students burst into tears when they saw her she was that bad. But with all this she tried to keep up her appearance and not lose her composure all together.

By lunchtime it was a battle she was losing. Her cheeks sunk in and bags hung under her eyes, her eyes stared ungazing over the courtyard as she sat under the Sakura tree that was bare of all leaves and blossom. A glance to her side where Sawamura usually sat brought water to her eyes. Silent tears ran down her face obscuring her makeup. She truly looked dead, like a lost spirit. Like a part of her was missing. Some older stupider boys thought this a perfect opportunity to show the school they really were the bullies of the school brave enough to bully one of the 'untouchable' pair.

"Where's your brother princess? You look a bit lost without your pet," the largest said pushing Sawayo off the seat. The whole school stopped and stared. No one had EVER touched Sawayo like that and got away with it, but then Sawamura wasn't there.

"Answer me bitch," he said pulling Sawayo to her feet leaving her dangling off the ground. Sawayo's head just lolled as the older boy shook her.

"She looks like she's dead," a girl whispered as a crowd began to gather around the fight. The boy threw Sawayo to the ground.

"He's hurt, so badly hurt," Sawayo whispered tears streaming down her face.

"Serves him right the arrogant bastard, congratulations to the person who did it," Kobayashi said stepping forward. Sawayo's head snapped up as she stared him in the eye, tears still streaming down her face.

"I hurt him, he could die, I could kill him, I could kill you all," she whispered.

"Hah as if, I'd like to see you try," another boy from the bullies said as he kicked her. The air around Sawayo shimmered and Sawayo for a second looked as if she had dog-ears.

"Without thinking, you'd all be dead, I don't want to but, but, it makes me," Sawayo cried falling to the ground with a keening wail. Those closest covered their ears as she sang her song of despair.

"You are such a freak you and your brother, you never get hurt or in the way, and you, you never smile all you do is glare, you are such a slut," a girl from the crowd said tossing her hair to the side.

"I don't want to hurt them LEAVE ME ALONE," Sawayo screamed as the air around her withered and screeched as Sawayo tried to compress her powers. A small child moved forward hand outstretched.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU'LL DIE, I'LL KILL YOU" Sawayo screamed falling to the ground, the air around her grew cold as the screeching grew to a louder and higher pitch. The crowd was unable to move, what they saw they were frightened of but they couldn't look away from Sawayo's withering form. A bright flash of light and she stopped moving, wings sprouted from her back, and a tail grew. Ears appeared on her head and her eyes flashed red, two fangs indented into her lower lip. A gasp went through the audience as Sawayo picked herself up.

"Brother…Help me please…" Sawayo's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	3. The Heir

Sawayo slowly opened her eyes to a dark room. Bars blocked the doors and she lay in a padded room. She quickly sealed in her powers and jumped to her feet. A small opening in the door let in a little light but a dark haired man stood infront of it.

"Hello? What am I doing in here?" Sawayo said holding onto the bars. The young man turned around dark purple hair sprung out of the front of his cap.

"Hello, so you've woken? Don't worry I'm getting you out along with a few other artifacts on the way," he grinned dazzling her with an award winning smile. Sawayo pretended not to be affected by it and glared at the youth who she guessed to be just older than her.

"Where am I?"

"In a scientific research institute,"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I know, you look pretty normal to me," Sawayo shrugged her shoulders at that comment and let down her shield for a second.

"Nice wings baby but I've got my own surprises," he swung a dark feather at the door shattering it as it impacted.

"Hmm, as good as expected for someone of your stature but I'm surprised," Sawayo said blandly putting on her ice queen composure.

"So who's this brother of yours? You kept saying his name over and over while you were out, saying you were sorry and stuff? What happened?" Sawayo face blanched at this question but kept running beside the dark stranger who she uncomfortably noticed was taller than her.

"Where are we exactly?" Sawayo answered completely changing the subject

"We are on the tip of a small island on the top of the North Island of Japan,"

"Long way to go then, I live at the bottom of the South Island,"

"Yeah a long way to go, here's our stop off just got to get a small souvenir," he grinned as he ducked his way into a small room. He came back out with a large bird shaped, lead statue.

"That looks heavy want some help?" Sawayo asked holding out her hands.

"It would be to heavy for you if I can barely hold it,"

"Oh really?" Sawayo bumped the boy making him lose grip on the bird, it fell but before it hit the floor Sawayo scooped it up and poised it above her head perfectly balanced on one finger.

"Okay I guess, let's go," he grinned running ahead of her. Sawayo sighed this boy was proving to be much like her brother. Sawayo ran after him.

The two escaped the institute with a number of objects running away from the building through the night.

"So wanna go home?" the boy said stopping under a large tree. He took off his cap letting a large spray of long dark purple hair bounce free. Purple eyes gazed intently into hers as he undid the military uniform. Underneath was a skin hugging body suit that looked like a type of armour but moved with his body like a second skin. Sawayo noticed that he was quite well muscled though not buff, he was tall and long legged with a very self satisfied and confident, smile and posture.

"So?" Sawayo realised she was staring and lightly blushed though her face didn't change.

"I can go now if you want, but, what is the name of my rescuer?" Sawayo asked cautiously as he leaned down.

"I am the legendary phantom thief Dark," he said snapping his fingers, a large pair of black wings appeared on his back. He smiled smugly but Sawayo looked confused, his eyes widened.

"You've never heard of me have you?" Sawayo shook her head.

"Never,"

"Never?"

"I said never," Sawayo answered coldly.

"Well I'm famous for my thievery around these parts, I leave a note and steal what I came for no matter what and so far no one's been able to catch me, so who are you? You cant have been put in their for being the most beautiful creature on earth because that's inhumane," he smiled, Sawayo smiled and let her shield down. Dark openly stared at her as her beauty was doubled tenfold in her demon/miko form.

"My name is Sawayo Inutashio one of a pair of twins, my brother is Sawamura Inutashio. I am a demon/miko and my brother and I under our alias of Moon & Bane do what you do in the bottom half of Japan,"

"So I guess as a demon/miko thing you can get back to your home by yourself?"

"Yes I can but," she paused "I wouldn't mind the company," Sawayo flew gracefully into the air soon followed by Dark…

"MUM DAD I'M HOME," Sawayo shouted as she landed in her backyard. Kagome ran out crying to her daughter hugging her around the shoulders. Inuyasha followed but soon had his hackles raised at the sight of Dark. Claws extended, Dark drew a feather from his wings waiting for the impending fight.

"Dad this is Dark, Dark this is my dad, now STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Sawayo shouted stopping the pair as they went into battle mode.

"Dad how's brother?"

"He's gotten better but he's still a bit weak at the moment,"

"Is he out of bed?"

"No not yet, Kagome butted in.

"Oh yeah Dark this is my mum,"

"I can see where you get your looks," Dark crooned kissing Kagome on the cheek. Inuyasha began to growl again crouching down low. Kagome blushed before glaring a warning at Inuyasha. He reluctantly sheathed his sword.

"So can I see him?"

"Sure he's up but don't try to get him up, he's just like his father," Kagome sighed turning back toward the house. Sawayo started to follow her parents into the house only to be stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

"So I guess I'll go now," Dark said looking into Sawayo's eyes. Sawayo looked up at him smiling.

"Its okay you don't have to leave, I want you to meet my brother anyway," Sawayo laughed dragging the surprised thief into the house.

Sawamura sat in bed throwing scrunched up pieces of paper into his bin before Sawayo jumped into his room.

"SAWAMURA!" Sawayo shouted at her brother. Sawamura smiled hugging his sister back, he frowned as he saw Dark enter the room.

"Oh yeah brother, this is Dark, Dark this is Sawamura," Sawamura's eyes flashed red and he began to growl.

"So? Why is he in here?" Sawamura growled. He shot a glare at Sawayo. Sawayo sighed walking over to Dark tucking a hand around his waist.

"Rephrase, Sawamura meet my BOYFRIEND Dark," Sawamura's eyes opened wide before smiling at the newcomer.

"Sorry, I don't like stray guys hitting on my sister, but if she thinks your good enough for her your good enough for me," Sawamura let down his guard before smiling a toothy grin. They shook hands but before they let go he made a mind warning to Dark _But if you ever and I mean EVER hurt my sister just watch your back._ Dark grinned at the cautious brother. _Don't worry I really don't think she'd let me _Dark mind signaled back. Sawayo watched and heard the two talk to each other, happy that they were finally getting on. She just hoped that Dark didn't get any ideas with being her boyfriend around Sawamura. As they left the room Dark pushed Sawayo against a wall.

"You're boyfriend right? Where did that come from?" Dark asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Well he would have killed you other wise," Sawayo said her stone face on as she was getting extremely uncomfortable being in such close contact with Dark, an extremely HOT Dark.

"Well we better get things moving hey," Dark grinned pressing Sawayo's lips into a passionate kiss. Sawayo's eyes flew open but she relaxed into the kiss and surprised herself by wrapping her arms around Dark's head pulling him closer.

"I don't want to interrupt but if your father saw you doing that I think he'd have a fit," Kagome coughed. Sawayo pushed Dark away keeping her face dead straight only a light pink showing she was embarrassed.

"Dark I was wondering, tomorrow is school for these two and it would be pretty boring and vexing for the twins dad for you to stay here, would you mind going with them?" Kagome said setting her washing on the stairs.

"Sure Kagome, I'll go just to be with Sawayo," Dark smiled pulling Sawayo into his chest. To Kagome's surprise she didn't pull away but seemed to sink in further to his touch.

"Well I'll get some of Sawamura's clothes for you, it is 7:30 you know," Sawayo quickly jumped out of Dark's arms jumping into the room opposite Sawamura's.

"You can get changed with Sawamura okay," Kagome said pushing open her sons door.

"HEY MUM GETTING CHANGED!" Sawamura shouted at his mother.

"SO? I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED BEFORE AND DARKS GETTING CHANGED IN YOUR ROOM," Kagome shouted back slamming the door on the two teenaged boys'.

Soon after three teens were walking down the road, Dark holding Sawayo close with Sawamura a smile pulling on his lips at his sister's boyfriend.

"So Dark, how's Sawayo treating you? Last boyfriend she had split up with her after one hour," Sawamura laughed hitting Darks back.

"She's cute, adorable and level headed its not as if I can see what mood she's in but I'm sure I can make her feel better," Dark laughed looking down into Sawayo's hair.

"Yeah as a punching bag," Sawayo growled slapping Dark. A small red handprint showed up on Dark's smiling face.

"Hah I'm glad you've taken my place, OW!" A small red handprint ended up on Sawamura's face to making Dark laugh. Sawayo couldn't help but feel a sense of uplifting at that laugh a smile brushing over her lips.

"You look very pretty when you smile Sawayo," Dark whispered leaning into Sawayo's ear biting the top. Sawayo shivered leaning into Dark more. Sawamura punched his distracted sister in the arm signaling they had gotten to school.

It was lunch and Sawayo was fully sick of all the girls fawning over her brother and boyfriend. Although both needed sharp reprimands both were sitting either side of her during lunch.

"So sister, whats for lunch?" Sawamura said peering into her lunch bag.

"Lay off it its mine," Sawayo growled pulling the bag from his grasp.

"Oh come on babe just a bit," Dark crooned pulling Sawayo and her lunch bag closer.

"Do you want another slap?" Sawayo said back total and utter disinterest on her face. Dark grinned before pulling Sawayo into a deep kiss. Sawayo's eyes flew open as he pulled her face toward him. A hush went through the school as Sawayo began to kiss back letting go of her lunch bag.

"I GOT IT!" Sawamura shouted jumping onto the chair before looking in it.

"Oh this just aint cool, why does mum give you all the good stuff?" Sawamura continued as the couple began open mouth kissing. A shout went as a punch was aimed at Darks head. Sawayo broke the kiss as Dark dodged the flying fist.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kobayashi shouted glaring at Dark.

"Kissing my girlfriend what do you think?" Dark answered coldly standing. Unbelievably no one had noticed Dark that day but now all eyes were on the two except for few jealous ones glaring at the stone faced Sawayo.

"Kissing MY girlfriend I think," Kobayashi growled back. Dark looked down at Sawayo.

"You really expect me to believe that this beautiful creature would go out with you?" Dark crooned smiling at Kobayashi. A sigh went through the female audience.

"Kobayashi you are nice to me but really you aren't my boyfriend," Sawayo tried to clear up the mess.

"So? You see the first pretty boy that comes along and dump me for someone new?" Kobayashi snapped. Sawayo's eyes flashed red only for a second.

"I get the blame now I see," Sawayo looked back down to the table a cold aura emanating off her body "You who doubles every girl you go out with at least twice during both relationships, who just cant WAIT to get into the pants of any passing girl, you have the audacity to think that I would ever go out with YOU! A SELF CENTRED ASSHOLE WHO HAS NO MORE MORAL THAN A WHORE!" by now Sawayo was standing, shouting and glaring angrily at the scared Kobayashi her eyes were now defiantly red and her hold on her illusion was slipping fast.

"Sawayo calm down, I have a feeling in a second you're going to cause more damage than can be repaired," Sawamura whispered pulling on his sister's arm. Sawayo looked down at him and calmed considerably she leaned over to Dark and for the first time offered herself to the surprised male who accepted gladly. She then promptly fell asleep in his arms.

"I suggest the next time you pick a fight with the poor girl you pick it with me okay?" Dark growled grabbing Kobayashi's collar. Kobayashi nodded quickly before running from the trio. As soon as the crowd had died down Sawamura patted Dark on the back.

"Well I have to say that I'm glad you're lookin after her, she's the one who usually looks after me,"

"Well she is a cute one," Dark said pushing back her hair.

"Welcome home," Kagome beamed at the three teens as they walked in the door.

"Thanks mum,"

"Yeah thanks mum,"

"Thank you Mrs. Takahashi,"

"I got you some," Kagome stopped there as both of her twins were already at the table with their dad scoffing down the noodles set there.

"Are they always like this?" Dark mused watching the suddenly ravenous teens.

"With ramen yes, seems all demons cant get enough," Kagome sighed as she moved the large empty pot off the table.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru's coming over today," Inuyasha said after finishing his fourth bowl.

"I haven't seen him in ages, probably wants me to go over the lands again," Sawayo groaned.

"AND get a nice demon mate for your self," Sawamura added laughing as his sister slumped into the table.

"Mate? Isn't she to young?" Dark said looking toward them both.

"She is over 500," Inuyasha growled. Sawayo glared at her fathers comment. Dark turned back to Sawayo with wide eyes.

"Is that true?"

"Actually I turned 536 last January,"

"Well that's a pleasant surprise, I'm turning 598 in December," he sighed.

"You don't look like a demon," Kagome said.

"That's because I'm not, I'm a spirit guide of sorts," Dark said proudly (Spirit Guides are higher than demons but not stronger)

"Yeah a sort that steals," Inuyasha growled again.

"Well its not as if your family has no blemish on its name, you for one had an infatuation with the living dead,"

"Got over it, after you think about it she is one freaky bitch,"

"You really did not want to go to hell with her, god she is foul,"

"Will you stop talking about Kikyo?" Kagome growled at the two men. They smiled sheepishly at the black aura surrounding Kagome. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be Sesshoumaru now," Kagome said quickly leaving the now deadly quite living area.

"Who is this Sesshoumaru guy anyway?" Dark said sitting down on a chair.

"He's my uncle, and I'm his heir as he and Rin have decided that their children need a chance to grow and not ne hounded by demons, unlike me," Sawayo groaned slumping back onto the table.

"He's a taiyoukai from 500 years in the past and Lord of the Eastern Lands," Sawamura laughed.

"THAT Sesshoumaru, wow you must have suitors climbing all over you," Dark said looking curiously at Sawayo.

"Yeah if I have to deal with one more friggen proposal or kidnap I'm going to tear my heart out with my own hands," Sawayo growled, but sat up straight as Sesshoumaru entered the room.


	4. The Castle

Sesshoumaru entered the room with a powerful aura making everyone but Dark and Inuyasha sit up straighter and try to look their best. (Both spirit guide and hanyou were leaning back on their chairs with their feet on the table)

"As I was saying this son of bitch is my older brother," Inuyasha said tiredly.

"I am aware that my mother was a dog Inu," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Hi my names Dark and I'm a level 2 spirit guide and your heirs current boyfriend," Dark said mockingly saluting the dog demon. (There are over 100 levels number 1 is highest)

"So is a 'boyfriend' like a courting partner?" Inuyasha asked Sawayo.

"Yes Sesshoumaru," Sawayo said glaring at Dark.

"Well this Sesshoumaru is glad that you are being courted by such a high up spirit guide, you will have good pups," Sesshoumaru said sitting down beside his niece.

"If we ever decide to have pups then yes I'm sure we will," Sawayo said her eyebrow twitching.

"I have decided also that it is time for you to see your lands once more and to introduce you formally as my heir,"

"When?"

"At a ball I am organizing for the exact reason, many suitors will be there to, you really need to get a mate my dear." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I do not want a mate yet, I feel that no one is suitable," Sawayo said.

"You MUST choose one in the next few months or your inheritance is worth nothing," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Yes Sesshoumaru I understand," Sawayo answered just as coldly.

"Hey can I come to?" Sawamura said feeling a bit left out.

"Yes as my heir consort and brother you to have responsibilities that need attending to, Sawayo your 'boyfriend' may come to as I think he might be useful," Sesshoumaru finished standing.

"I expect you to be ready to go in one hour,"

At the end of the one-hour the four made their way across the well house to the well.

"I advise you to be on your guard as there has been a minor uprising in this area," Sesshoumaru said as all three of them dropped their illusions. (Dark had been badgered by Kagome to take up short brown hair for the visit as long purple may attract some attention). The group jumped in the well to be swallowed by a blue light. They got out of the other side of the bone eaters well to carnage.

"Whoa what the hell went on over here?" Sawamura whistled as he kicked a headless body. Sawayo HATED blood and guts her face was deadly white and stone cold. Sesshoumaru looked at the bodies in disgust. Dark knelt down and peered at one of the bodies.

"Definitely an organized gang, humans and demons," Dark said after looking at the many wounds and bloodstains scattered over the body.

"I agree, you know much for someone of your age and stature," Sesshoumaru praised raising an eyebrow (oh come on that's about as close to praise as you can get from Sesshoumaru).

"Uncle I think we should leave now," Sawayo said stiffly flying her way over the mess.

"I agree fully Sawayo," Sesshoumaru walked calmly through the carnage. Sawamura walked past a few more bodies before kicking an extra large demon body. Long strings of swear words directed at Sawamura were shouted from underneath the body. A hand snapped out from underneath it and pulled Sawamura roughly into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sawamura shouted pulling his foot away from the dark hand. Another string of swear words came and went before Sawamura lifted the body off the person. Underneath was a small dark skinned girl dressed in the strangest clothing he had ever seen (but liked). She had a short tight top in cream that ended underneath her breasts decorated in tassels in blue. Two long flaps that reached the ground were tied at her waist and were also in the same colour. Her hair reaching down to the ground was wrapped in a tight bandage with a few long brown strands sticking out; by her side was a decorated sword.

"WHY'D YOU GRAB MY LEG?" Sawamura shouted at the girl as she stood up. Although she was at least a head shorter than Sawamura she glared up at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME OUT?" she shouted back.

"Well what would you do if some strange body just started to swear at you?"

"Why did you kick it then?"

"Because it was dead,"

"Do you kick everything that's dead?"

"Pretty much,"

"You are seriously screwed in the head,"

"Why thank you,"

"SAWAMURA COME ON," Sawayo shouted back at her brother. The dark cloud that had taken place around her head dissipated at the sight of the other girl.

"Flirting with the locals already Sawamura, you really are low," Sawayo laughed.

"Come on she just pulled me over and swore at me,"

"I can see that," Sawamura pushed out his chest showing the world the mud that was smeared down his front.

"Well don't forget about me," the short girl cried out glaring at the two siblings.

"I'm sorry but I don't know the name of my brothers annoyer," Sawayo laughed as Sawamura poked his tongue out at her.

"My name is Hikaro and I come from across the desert land, I am 16," she swelled with pride.

"Aren't you a bit short for 16?" Sawamura said leaning down.

"And aren't you a bit stupid for a demon?" Sawamura shut up.

"How did you know he was a demon?"

"Your aura, where I come from everyone can see everyone's aura so no one can lie," Hikaro stated.

"Sawayo we have to get to the castle before sundown," Sesshoumaru said gruffly turning away from Hikaro.

"He's lying," Hikaro whispered to Sawamura who nearly had to bend over double as she grabbed his head.

"I heard that strange one, Sawamura leave her here," he quickly added as Sawamura was about to let Hikaro up onto his back.

"Why not oh Mr. high and mighty?" Sawamura growled as he picked up Hikaro bridal style. Hikaro was quite aware of her current indecent exposure (her underwear was showed to the world) and shouted a long string of swear words at him. Sawamura winced as she continued to scream into his ears the whole trip (Sesshoumaru thought it funny that his nephew was in so much pain over one decision).

When they reached a castle all both of the royals were bombarded with mating proposals and gifts. A group of young female demons seemed to be following Sawamura around with an adoring smile while another group of young males were hunting Sawayo despite her saying she's already got a boyfriend (Dark of course was getting in a mood at how many girls were falling for his looks only, Sawayo had to hard slap him out of that mood). They were surprised to find that Sesshoumaru had FINALLY taken Rin as his mate as she was now old enough to take. He even went a light shade of pink when Sawamura made an indecent comment about the way that Rin had been impregnated (Sawayo had to slap him and her boyfriend out of that laughing fit). Rin had thought it funny though so Sesshoumaru didn't exact punishment on the boy's…while she was there. The yelling and swearing that could be heard would make even the most experienced drunkard wince. Sawamura had obviously fallen for the short elf (they found that out as soon as someone had made a comment about her ears) but Hikaro was having none of it. Meanwhile Sawayo and Dark had gone deeper into their relationship (Sawamura also made a comment about their deepening relationship that was highly inappropriate Hikaro had to slap him out of that one).

"Does this happen all the time?" Sawayo asked exasperated as the boys had another duel over her stare.

"My god if I get one more flower I'm going to scream," Sawamura whined as a small dark hand hit him over the head.

"You do not deserve those girls affections you simpleton," Hikaro huffed kicking his leg.

"And you Hikaro, your going to kill me, as elves go you have to be the meanest of them all!" Sawamura said as another small hand whacked him.

"Shut up and come with me!" she yanked his ear and dragged him across the courtyard and into a secluded passageway.

"What the hell.." he quickly shut up as Hikaro pressed her lips against his, Sawamura surprised didn't do anything as she slowly moved her tongue inside his mouth kissing him passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled up at the demon his mouth still open.

"Sawamura, I like you, I like you a lot. It just looked to me as if you were falling for some of those petty demon girls so I decided to make my feelings clear, return them if you want," Hikaro blushed looking at her feet.

"Hikaro look at me," she looked up and her lips were captured this time Sawamura taking control pressing her up against the wall.

"I return those feelings full heartedly," he smiled lifting her up. She swore at him as he flew up into the air and he laughed as she punched his head.

Meanwhile Sawayo looked shyly over at Dark who was playing with a bit of wind that he had captured keeping a leaf swaying between his fingers.

"Dark..."

"Yes?" he looked at her with his big smile and her ice queen façade broke down.

"Willyoubemymate," she asked quickly before looking down into the ground.

"What? Say that again?" Dark asked lifting her head with a hand.

"Will you be my mate please?" she asked again, she tore her head away from his grasp, as she didn't want to see the look of disgust or anger on his face.

"Sawayo… I really don't know what to say," he said his surprise filtering through his voice. Sawayo turned back quickly to see that he was smiling not disgusted in her request.

"I just want to know why?" Dark looked at her face curiously until she answered.

"It's just that the ball is coming up and Sesshoumaru wants me mated and I just cant think about those other stuck up pricks without shuddering," Sawayo admitted a smile adorning her features.

"Is that all?"

"No…I love you Dark I've never felt this way about anyone before," Sawayo blushed Dark kissed her neck.

"That sounds good to me but isn't there a ceremony we need to do?"

"There is and that's my only problem, for you to claim me you need to mark me between the junction of my neck and shoulder,"

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well…um…you sort of need to bite me to draw blood and then lap the remaining blood off my person," Sawayo blushed.

"So is there anything else?" Dark to her surprise was taking this very well.

"To make it permanent, if you want to, we need to sleep together and you have to do the same thing in the exact same spot," Dark chuckled as Sawayo turned bright red.

"I have no problem with that at all," Dark smiled as he kissed her dog-ears.

"You perve," Sawayo giggled as he continued his ministrations southward.

Sesshoumaru watched from an open window as the spirit guide and elf made their ways into his nieces and nephews hearts. He smiled. He approved of their relationships as both elves and spirit guides were highly adapted creatures making them right up there with demon relations. Elves although short were one of the most vicious and magically talented creatures he had ever known while spirit guides were able to travel through time, space and the void as though they were walking through a park. Dark was also a level 2 that meant he could keep his human form but still was able to do most things a level one could do.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked from behind him. Sesshoumaru turned to his wife her long black hair dangling behind her. As Rin had grown up she had shown signs of not being as human as they first thought her to be. First it had been when she was 12 when she had danced unintentionally across a rift in a valley to Jaken and Sesshoumaru's surprise. Next when she was 16 her next big thing was that she could talk to everything, including trees, water and all languages. She was also immune to infection and disease although she could be hurt and aged she had an incredible life around her. Sesshoumaru was glad for this because if she wasn't special he couldn't have mated her as tradition called for him to keep the bloodline pure of human blood. No one knew exactly what Rin was but all knew that if you touched her without Rin or Sesshoumaru's permission… you were about to die a horrible death.

"Yes Rin,"

"What are you thinking that makes you so happy?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru said pulling Rin into his lap.

"Your aura went from your usual silver to a light shade of pink just now," Rin said combing her fingers through her loves hair.

"Really? And when could you read aura's?" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow to his mate, this wasn't unusual but he did like to know when his mate gained new talents.

"I don't know I just wanted to know what you were feeling when I saw it that's all," Rin said running her finger in a circle on his chest. Sesshoumaru loved it when she did that and let out a rumble from his chest.

"See now your aura's gone red, a pretty red though, you must be enjoying yourself," Rin giggled kissing her partners cheek before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"The clothes you ordered for the ball have arrived and I want to check them," Rin laughed before skipping lightly down the steps. Sesshoumaru sighed; she really was just a little girl inside.


End file.
